Opuestos
by RosieLovsie
Summary: Ron se detiene a analizar porqué Bill ama a Fleur: sabe que se aman, pero ¿Porqué?. Un pequeño One-Shot sobre los amores opuestos, reflejando un poco la relación de Ron y Hermione :


Hola ! A pesar de ya les traje una historia precaria, les traigo este One-Shot que se me ocurrió en el momento.

¿Porqué lo escribí? Aquí la razón:

Estuve navegando a través del Harry Potter Fandom, y me he dado cuenta de que muchas personas admiran el amor entre Bill y Fleur. Aunque no se mucho sobre Fleur, y se mucho menos sobre Bill, me pareció interesante, porque no parecían personas que coincidieran mucho. Por eso, escribí esto como una excusa para analizar su romance y porqué tiene encantado a tantos fanáticos. Ésta es MI perspectiva sobre ambos, la cual no quiere decir que esté del todo bien o del todo mal: es, simplemente, cómo en tan sólo una tarde pude captar e interpretar una parte de su relación. Si quieren, pueden decirme lo que piensan sobre Bill y Fleur en algunos reviews.

Bueno, basta de charla y vayamos al punto.

Esta historia comienza en el verano del Sexto Año, en La Madriguera, antes de la repentina llegada de Harry.

Todos los personajes y lugares reconocibles pertenecen a la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling**. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi 'mente demente'.

Ojalá sea de su agrado :)

* * *

><p><span>Opuestos<span>

-¿Seguga que no deseas que te agude, Molly?- preguntó Fleur.

Mamá estaba cocinando estofado para el almuerzo, con la joven francesa a su lado cuestionándole cada movimiento.

Yo las contemplaba desde el salón, junto a Hermione, sentados en los confortantes sillones.

Hacía pocos días que Fleur había llegado a La Madriguera, y en esos pocos días ya había vuelto loca a mamá.

Bill había salido a comprar algunos materiales en el Callejón Diagon, pero mantuvo los objetos en secreto. Suponíamos que volvería para el almuerzo.

-¿Porqué no te agrada Fleur?- le pregunté a Hermione.

Despegó su mirada de su libro, el cual consumía desde hace horas, odiándome en su mente. Me maldecía con su mirada y me fulminó durante unos segundos, hasta que se dignó a responder.

-Yo no odio a Fleur, Ron. Simplemente no me agrada del todo-

-Lo cual significa que la odias- inquirí. Se sumergió en su viejo tomo otra vez, sin dedicarme ni una palabra -¿Porqué no te agrada?-

-Sí me agrada- comentó, sin dejar de lado su lectura –Pero algunas cosas no me parecen correctas-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Pues que, sin previo aviso, decide aparecerse diciendo que se casará con Bill, cuando nunca habían dicho que estaban en una relación-

-¿Y por qué te molesta?- pregunté. No lograba entender. Con las orejas coloradas, tímidamente, me atreví a seguir preguntando -¿Acaso te gusta Bill?-

-¡No seas ingenuo, Ronald!- chilló, separando su cara del libro –Lo digo por tu madre, tonto. ¿Cómo te sentirías si, de la nada, una mujer aparece diciendo que se casará con tu hijo en unos meses? Deberían haber avisado. Tu familia debe encargarse de todos los gastos de la boda, porque el sueldo de Bill no es suficiente, y Fleur ni siquiera trabaja. Además, ¡Bill ni siquiera conoce a los padres de Fleur! ¡Y Fleur tampoco conocía a tus padres hasta hace unos días! Sin mencionar que también debe ser incómodo para ti-

-¿Incómodo? ¿Para mí?- comenté, confundido.

-¿Acaso te agrada la idea de que esa mujer va a alejarte de tu hermano, llevándoselo a quién sabe dónde? Bill vino a pasar las vacaciones contigo y tu familia, pero Fleur no lo deja sólo ni un segundo. Además, a ti te gustaba Fleur. ¿Qué se siente saber que la chica a la cual le sugeriste acompañarte al Baile de Navidad se casará con tu hermano? Será la tía de tus hijos y no puedes borrarla del árbol familiar. La verás en todas las celebraciones de ahora en adelante. ¿En serio no te importa?-

-¡A mí no me gustaba Fleur!- mis orejas estaban cada vez más rojas y, abochornado, seguí hablando –Simplemente la hallaba… atractiva-

-Pero ella te gustaba- inquirió, ignorándome y volviendo a su lectura.

-No me gustaba- discutí –Ni siquiera la conocía bien…-

-¡Otra razón!- siguió Hermione, sin abandonar su libro esta vez –Fleur y Bill se conocen desde hace poco tiempo, lo cual significa que no se conocen lo suficientemente bien como para casarse. Fleur apenas sabe nuestro idioma, y eso hace la comunicación mucho más difícil- le dedicó una sigilosa mirada a Fleur, quien estaba sentada al lado de la mesa de la cocina, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el mantel, mientras suspiraba exageradamente –Aunque no creo que la comunicación sea lo más importante en esta relación-

-¿Insinúas que…? ¡Bill y Fleur no…! ¡Bill ama a Fleur!- chillé, sonrojándome.

-Nunca dije que no se amaran- dijo Hermione.

-¡Pero tú piensas que…! ¡Ellos no…! ¡El físico no lo es todo, Hermione!-

-Nunca dije eso-

-¡Pero lo insinuaste! ¡Piensas que Bill y Fleur sólo están juntos por el atractivo!-

-¿Y por qué otra razón pueden estar juntos, Ron? ¿Acaso tienen intereses en común?-

-¡Supongo que sí! Y, suponiendo que la relación está basada en el físico, ¡Y no es así!, no llegarían a tal punto de querer casarse-

-El amor fundado en las apariencias es enfermizo y obsesivo, Ronald. Y te hace cometer locuras, como querer casarte-

-¿Acaso tú no quieres casarte cuando crezcas?-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero quiero casarme con alguien con quien comparta algún interés, no por el físico-

-Bill ama a Fleur- seguí objetando –Yo lo sé-

-Yo también lo sé, Ron, desde hace tanto tiempo como tú. Tan sólo tres días-

Fruncí el entrecejo, crucé mis brazos y callé, enojado. No quería seguir discutiendo.

Bill ama a Fleur. ¿Por qué Hermione no puede entenderlo? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?

Supongo que deben tener algo en común, ¿no?

Bueno… Bill es valiente. Es un Gryffindor. Y, aunque Fleur es un poco llorona y se asusta con facilidad, también es valiente. Si no lo fuera, no se habría atrevido a participar del Torneo de los Tres Magos y, aunque no ganó ninguna prueba, nunca dejó de competir.

Pero la valentía no es razón suficiente para amarse.

Si así fuera, todos los Gryffindors ya tendrían pareja.

Por supuesto que no, la valentía no lo es todo. Y tampoco lo es el físico.

Ellos debían tener algo más en común.

A Bill le gusta el deporte. El Quidditch es su especialidad, era de esperarse. Y está en buena forma. En cuanto a Fleur… No creo que le guste el esfuerzo físico. Para ser sincero, no es la clase de persona a la que se puede considerar 'atlética'.

También, a Fleur se la ve como a una persona que se preocupa mucho por la imagen, por la apariencia. En las pruebas del Torneo estaba arreglándose el cabello en cada segundo que podía, sabiendo que podría morir en cualquier momento. Bill no es así. Sí, ambos son guapos, pero Bill lo es por naturaleza. No se arregla, no se preocupa. Simplemente es así.

Y Bill se descuida mucho. Todo lo contrario. Hace mucho esfuerzo físico llevando las grandes bolsas de dinero de Gringotts, y tiene ese cabello rebelde, el cual no peina nunca. Tiene miles de quemaduras por los dragones de seguridad y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo. Cuando vuelve del trabajo, tiene la cara cubierta de hollín y marcas de carbón y humedad, por las zonas bajas y descuidadas del Banco de Magos. En cambio, Fleur siempre está presentable. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo está preparado para cada ocasión; a Bill simplemente no le importa cómo lo ven los demás.

Bill tampoco es muy astuto o inteligente: no más que yo, al menos. Es una burla comparado con Percy. Pero tuvo mejores notas que Fred y George. Fleur… supongo que tiene buenas estrategias, pero la inteligencia y el conocimiento no son su mayor atributo.

En cuanto a cerebro y valentía, están bastante nivelados.

Eso es lo único que tienen en común. ¿Acaso desacuerdan en todo? ¿Tanto les cuesta compartir intereses?

Sin que Hermione se percate de lo que hago, miro a Fleur unos segundos, para ver si alguna actitud, algún comportamiento, algo de ella me recuerda a Bill.

Está sentada, derecha como un árbol, examinando la cocina con detenimiento, hallando defectos y fallas. Hace gestos impacientes con las manos y resopla o suspira de vez en cuando: está esperando a que Bill regrese.

No, Bill no es como Fleur. La noto muy estricta con el comportamiento, siempre derecha y explícita con sus gestos. Actúa muy madura, como si fuera una millonaria anciana de 50 años superior a quien la mire. Bill no es así. Bill hace bromas todo el tiempo, le gustan las muecas y es más desenvuelto. Claro, al ser el mayor de todos nosotros, debía entretenernos. Y el humor físico es lo suyo.

A comparación de su novia, Bill podría parecer un infante. Y, como dije antes, no le importaría, no les hace caso a los prejuicios.

Mamá le enseñó que no le debe importar lo que piensen los demás.

Y Bill aprecia mucho a mamá. Y a todos nosotros. Él ama nuestra familia.

No creo que, como dice Hermione, Fleur se lo lleve muy lejos: nunca quiere separarse de nosotros.

Siempre ha sido de los que aman a sus padres, hermanos y a su hogar con locura. En Hogwarts, siempre soñaba con volver… Y en el trabajo también. Nos visita siempre que puede y le cuesta mucho dejarnos ir. Es muy 'familiero', a decir verdad.

Fleur… no creo que le haga mucho drama abandonar a su familia. ¡Si los dejó en Francia, para venir a vivir con nosotros por unos días! No digo que no ame a sus padres o a su hermanita, simplemente Bill es más atado al hogar. Le costaría mucho dejarnos. A veces se cuestiona cómo Charlie puede vivir en Rumania: él no puede cruzar fronteras sin querer volver.

Siempre nos envía cartas, patronus e incluso regalos. Y aprovecha cada oportunidad para volver a vernos.

Miro a Hermione. Supongo que ya se ha olvidado del tema de la discusión. Piensa que ya la ha ganado.

Pero no es así.

Yo sé que Bill Y Fleur se aman. Y, si se aman, debe ser por algo.

Debo averiguar ese algo.

No conozco a Fleur lo suficientemente bien como para analizar su personalidad, pero será la esposa de mi hermano y algún día la conoceré bien, y sabré qué los unió.

No hoy, no mañana. Pero tengo toda la vida para descubrirlo.

Hay algo que está claro: esos dos son un enigma. Y Hermione también lo sabe, también siente un poco de curiosidad. Si soy sincero, no sé porqué se gustan, se aman. Hay una razón, pero es difícil de hallar.

¡Si son completamente distintos! Son incompatibles, incombinables…Son completamente opuestos.

Opuestos.

Levanto mi vista hacia Hermione una vez más.

Opuestos.

Los opuestos se atraen.

El amor de dos personas opuestas sólo puede ser visto por aquellos que lo han vivido.

Y yo lo siento todos los días. Porque estoy enamorado de alguien completamente diferente a mí.

Y, el amor opuesto, es completamente fascinante. Al encontrar a alguien tan diferente a uno mismo, y ver que es una persona increíblemente maravillosa a pesar de las diferencias, produce que te enamores. Realza un misterio, una magia.

Porque esa persona tiene todas las virtudes que nos faltan, y todos los defectos que no poseemos. Y, sin embargo, uno cae rendido a sus pies. Es instantáneo.

Las parejas opuestas son dos caminos diferentes. Dos extremos.

Pero, sin embargo, se complementan: son la pieza faltante de cada uno. Los hace la pareja ideal.

Por eso Bill ama a Fleur: porque es diferente a lo que él conoce.

Bill es desarreglado, y Fleur no puede comportarse sin seguir su propio protocolo. A Bill no le importan las miradas ajenas, pero el juicio de los demás es todo para Fleur. Bill no puede dejar a su familia sin convencerse de que volverá; Fleur puede ir y venir sin preocupaciones. Bill no puede vivir sin jugar sobre una escoba, mientras que Fleur no tocaría una Quaffle en un millón de años. Bill tiene un niño interior que sale de vez en cuando; pero Fleur ha dejado atrás las niñerías y los juegos tontos hace mucho tiempo.

Durante este largo pensamiento, no puedo evitar tener mis ojos clavados en Hermione. A pesar de que no me presta atención, ya que está ocupada con su libro, siento como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta también. Tal vez ella también lo estuvo pensando, y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. O tal vez no, porque pensamos diferente, muy diferente, porque somos opuestos.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos, incluyendo a Fleur, al oír cómo la puerta se abre estrepitosamente. Bill entra, con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos, cuyo contenido no logro clasificar.

-¡Bill!- chilla Fleur, abandonando la 'entretenida' charla con mi madre y lanzándose a los brazos de mi hermano.

Lo abraza como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas, en meses. Porque lo ha extrañado mucho.

Aparto los ojos de esa escena, y me centro en Hermione. Veo cómo, risueña, los contempla a ambos.

A Bill y Fleur. A Fleur y Bill.

Se separan para darse un tierno y corto beso, seguido de una mirada encantadora y una risita oculta. Luego, se toman de las manos y se dirigen a la cocina, lejos de nosotros.

-Yo te dije que se aman- le reprocho a Hermione, quien por primera vez ha abandonado el viejo tomo, desde nuestro primer desacuerdo.

-Ya sé que se aman, Ron- responde Hermione, sin despegar su mirada de la cocina.

-No parecías tenerlo muy en claro hace un rato-

-No es verdad- comenta –Simplemente no entendía por qué-

-Porque son opuestos- le explico.

Ella me mira y, esbozando la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, repite:

-Porque son opuestos-

Abochornado, le devuelvo la sonrisa. No puedo evitar que mis orejas se tornen rojas, pero a Hermione no parece importarle.

Con un tierno suspiro, vuelve a su lectura, mientras la observo.

Pero ese conmovedor momento termina cuando mamá nos llama para almorzar.

Aún abochornado, la invito a pasar, tropezándome con mis propios pies. Ella se ríe y la vergüenza se me pasa.

Sí, los opuestos se atraen.

Los opuestos se aman.

Porque serán totalmente diferentes, pero se aman por igual.

Bill ama a Fleur porque son opuestos.

Y yo amo a Hermione porque somos opuestos.

En ambos casos, siempre será así.

Porque Bill va a casarse con su pieza faltante.

Y yo aún sigo anhelando confesarme ante mi otra mitad.


End file.
